The Last Rising
by linda.ljc
Summary: A sentient Atlantis story; yearning; rising; battle; remembrance. Miko Kusinagi is also a character in this story.


**Title: The Last Rising**

**Author: lindaljc**

Category: AU, Angst, Drama, Action/Adventure, Sentient Atlantis

Warning: Gen

Characters: Atlantis, M. Kusinagi, E. Weir, J. Sheppard, R. McKay, C. Beckett

**Summary:** A sentient Atlantis story; yearning; rising; battle; remembrance.

Disclaimer: The characters and settings of Stargate SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis belongs to Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corporation. All other publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis or any other media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_This story was written by lindaljc with the love of the show in mind._

**The Long Wait**

**Guiding Remembrance**

**Battle of Atlantis**

**Battle: Atlantis**

**Children of Atlantis**

**Summation**

...

**The Long Wait**

It was darker than night where she rested beneath the cold currents of this, her home. There were no stars, but sometimes there was the natural phosphorescence of the sea. She'd longed for the wash of the warmth of the sun as it passed in it's distant day's journey. She would greedily gather what energy she could as it shimmered in the daylight on the waves above, augmenting the energy of her crystal heart. The heart that grew more sluggish with every second, decade, millennium.

Soon, no warmth would be left, no more fire-of-the-sun will emanate from the crystal heart. Soon, the cold currents would grow closer still to her city-heart. There was great sadness in knowing that her children were gone, never to return. They knew the limits of her endurance, and they had not come. She could only mourn them, for they were surely gone, or ascended. Either way, they were gone and would not return. She was alone and she longed for the light again one last time as anyone would long for comfort in their final days.

Sea creatures curiously sought her out. They were gentle and only gazed at her. Sometimes they sought the shelter of her shield when storms whipped the sea to a frenzy but her shelter grew weaker with time. When the shields finally failed, the city would finally breach the surface one last time, and they would flee for a time, but they would return. Their curiosity was great. So she waited, for that last bountiful warmth, that last gift of her Alteran children. The last rising.

The greatest fear was the ancient enemy. They had all but forgotten her children that fled, but preyed still on those left behind, beyond the Gates. She still despaired for her children. She understood when they fled. They were so few, and the enemy had grown too strong. But she'd had faith they would return. In that longing, her heart was broken.

But a Wonder happened. Her gateway opened. Some of her children returned to their home. They are welcome. They are cherished. They are home again, and their return forced her coding to activate once again earlier than she had hoped, because she had dreaded the last rising as well as yearned for it. It would have meant her journey, her tasks, had almost been fulfilled, and at last she could rest.

But gloriously, it was no longer dark. She again basked in the warmth of the sun and it _is glorious_. Structures burdened by the dark and the cold flexed in the subtle way of Ancient-wrought metals. But to the city it felt … lighter, even though it could not be, yet her senses gloried in the return of connections that had long been denied to protect her city-heart.

The children's voices, their machines, have filled the emptiness. Most are not of her children, but brothers and sisters more like those beyond the Gates. Yet some can hear the mind-machines of their forebears. Mind-voices that are crude, abrupt, and inefficient but still learning. Their small steps and brash voices joined once again with the wind that again whistles through her superstructures, and twines along her corridors.

The wind now flows where nothing has moved in ten millennia. There is the constant wash of the sea across her star-shaped bow, not hindered by a shield as those that were here before intended. The wind and the water are natural elements of this world, and the city knows that the city is not. It's time is finite, but so are all things, even the elements of this world. But for now, the dissonant chords and the natural elements sing together. The wind whispers not unlike the voices of the children that have come. Warmth seeps again into her old bones like the laughter she has longed to hear again. The voices once raised in terror join in a slow crescendo that build to laughter once again. Her children are home.

...

**Guiding Remembrance**

Miko thought for a moment that she was dreaming again. For one thing she hadn't packed anything like a formal Japanese kimono, just a nice, serviceable, and softly plush robe. But here she stood on her balcony with her hair rolled up high and pinned into place, like it had taken hours to make herself up to look like a Geisha, which was really not her thing although she did love the silk of the kimonoes. But the dream only started here. Soon she knew she'd find herself transformed yet again on the balcony with the wind breezily wrapping the folds of a long, loosely flowing robe, also of silk, around her body, and her hair was loose and long and carried on the wind, with her arms outstretched to either side like she was going to fly like the belt of this robe that whipped in the wind. The coolness of the silk, and it's sensual softness were relaxing her as it always did as a prelude to the sleep trance that always followed.

Atlantis never let her be overtired on the morrow, the city just needed this touch of her mind, an anchor perhaps, when Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay were both off world.

Now she smiled gently in her trance when her mind touched the thought of Carson Beckett. She shouldn't tease Atlantis like that, and the city chided her as she always did. Carson was afraid of her, of Atlantis. Afraid of the great power, and afraid he'd lose control as he had before on Earth at her outpost. Touching Atlantis even in his sleep would upset him, and Atlantis didn't do that to him unless it was absolutely necessary.

But today was good because Atlantis was here. And Miko was always welcoming and willing to be the city's anchor when her _favored boys_ were away for a time. It was no different today than any other day.

Miko, too, felt _favored_. When the dream trances had started she'd thought them just dreams. She was after all in an ancient city out of mythology... no, out of history-forgotten. They knew that now. But soon she saw the pattern. The boys home... Miko slept soundly. The boys off world... Miko's trance, actually Atlantis' touch... would come over her as she slept.

She had thought she should say something about it to the Command Staff, or at least to Dr. McKay, but Atlantis seemed not to approve of sharing it where others might hear that were not of her children, so she waited. It was harmless. It was only her sleep that was disturbed, but it didn't bother her otherwise. And Atlantis was right, if Dr. Weir knew, there would be problems.

When they reconnected with Earth, and the Command Staff was gone for a long time, the trances would last most of the night. Keeping the city company was an honor, and Miko believed it helped keep the city systems balanced somehow. It was almost as if the city was anxious, for the return of the others. Still she wasn't tired so it was no bother. Her daily work continued as usual.

What began to worry her, was her remembered _dreams_. The playful romps through the long corridors filled with the light of day. With her and the others. Johnny and Roddy and Mieko, and trailing them, mostly afraid to be seen, afraid to connect with the others though they would have welcomed him was Carson-san.

The nights of the wildings took them deep into Atlantis' halls, till they lost the sense of running and felt, not like flying either. She would later describe it like being electricity. Like being part of Atlantis, traveling through her senses and discovering the city to its elements.

...

**Battle of Atlantis**

The stress was obvious as Chuck's voice was heard over comm. "Colonel Sheppard. Unidentified ships approaching at some distance."

Sheppard rolled out of bed. He groaned a little and thought that he never should have slept in late, even if it was only fifteen minutes. It was never a good thing. But he was up before that first call over comm was done. The radio was the first thing he put on. He threw on the closest clothes he could grab and slipped into boots only half tied and was out the door in less than two minutes already updated with everything Chuck had to offer.

He met McKay in the corridor, looking as disheveled as Sheppard felt but they both ran for the Control Deck. It didn't sound good. More than one ship was always bad news, because they surely weren't Earth ships.

The ships proved to be a hive and a half dozen support cruisers, and who knew how many darts and foot soldiers were aboard. If the Daedalus wasn't on her return trip to Earth they might have stood a chance, but their zpm was near entropy and the naquadah generators weren't up to the task of holding off a force like that.

McKay knew the truth as soon as John. He just had to have the number of enemy craft to know. There was nothing else to factor into the equation. "Well, John? Is this it? Do we evacuate or go down with the ship?"

"Well, as I've heard, if you don't live to fight another day, then you've already lost."

Rodney sighed. "Conference meeting first?"

"It had better be quick. Chuck, put me on comm."

"Attention. This is not a drill. Dress warm. Pack as if you're not coming back. Wraith attack force inbound. Conference called for five minutes from now. I repeat, this is not a drill. Armory guards, arm all members military and civilian in accordance with their skills, and pack up whatever they can carry. Support staff, fill emergency packs for every member and get the go-packs to the Gate. Science staff, get your go bags, gear, and the back-ups for... everything. I know I don't have to tell you, but this may be the last time we see Atlantis."

The Command Staff was arriving as quickly as possible. They all had their go packs and would head to the armory when the meeting was over.

Elizabeth looked tense but strong. She also looked furious. She hated the Wraith, more today than any other. "Colonel Sheppard, which evacuation plan will we be implementing?"

"Well, Plan A was always my favorite."

"Then sink the city and take the Earth Gate crystal?"

"Yeah. The question is where? Do we want to trust an ally, especially since Manara didn't turn out very well, or go to another planet altogether? And empty or populated? We've never answered that question definitively, because obviously situations change fast in Pegasus."

McKay was the one that chose the Children's Planet. "The Wraith won't know where we've gone since we're going to sink the city and lock out everyone with a code only the three of us know."

"It'll give us a breather." Elizabeth muttered. We'll need to move on quickly or we'll strain their resources, but the Wraith can't follow us wherever we go."

Dr. Miko Kusinagi appeared at the door and closed it softly behind her. She hardly ever came to meetings of the Command Staff, but this was certainly an unusual situation.

She looked serenely calm, especially considering the situation that was coming fast upon them. She came to stand at the opposite side of the conference table. She breathed out softly, "Johnny, Roddy... you must remember now. It is time for what we have learned to be put to use."

Elizabeth was stunned, and confused to say the least. "Dr. Kusinagi..."

Miko held up her hands and spoke again, "I am sorry Dr. Weir, but this is for Atlantis' children. Johnny. Roddy. And Mieko." She waited and while she did, Elizabeth glanced quickly at Sheppard and McKay.

They looked oddly lost in their own memories. Sheppard finally turned to Elizabeth. "We, Roddy and I, need to go to Defensio Centum."

Elizabeth repeated, baffled by the very strange situation that was occurring in the conference room. "Defensio Centum. We have no designation of Defensio Centum."

"We, we... we learned of it in case of emergency. Elizabeth I can't explain, except that Atlantis gave this information to us. Roddy... Rodney and me. It's one of the Alteran drone factories. Elizabeth, it's got the drones we desperately need. But we'll need the Gate open and Jumpers to transport."

"But John, the Wraith can keep the Gate open..."

Miko spoke softly, "No they can't. Atlantis controls the Gate now. Completely."

Elizabeth looked furious again. "Then why hasn't it before? We've been endangered before. We've lost people before. Why didn't Atlantis help us then?"

"Because she will use _ALL_ her power. Nothing will be held in reserve. _All_ the zpm, _all_ the generators, _all_ life support of all kinds. This is all-or-nothing. If we lose this time, we lose everything. And so does she."

Sheppard and McKay raced to the door. They didn't wait for Elizabeth's approval. Sheppard was calling everyone that could fly a Jumper and assigned teams on the run to accompany each ship, mixing soldiers and scientists to have enough to move the drones. McKay, meanwhile, called the physicists to prepare for the ordnance that would be incoming.

Elizabeth looked horrified, and quite honestly, skeptical. She sounded desperate to make them hear and understand, but they were too far into their plans that meer words would never slow them now. She stood on the other side of the conference table and shouted, but they were already gone. "But Atlantis will never have enough energy for shields and to launch the drones you say you'll bring back!"

Miko held Dr. Weir's arm firmly as she tried to follow Sheppard and McKay. "Let me do my job, Dr. Weir. I will do what I must, but they must leave to be able to return in time. Please... trust me. I do not wish to lose Atlantis any more than anyone else here. Please... Atlantis has given us what we need to know."

Dr. Weir didn't know what was right. Didn't know if this was a crazy dream or real, but Sheppard and McKay, and even Kusinagi, had always had her trust. She grimaced but in the end agreed. "Alright. But evacuation plans for the rest are going to continue."

Miko sighed but nodded. "There will be many people busy on tasks that have just been assigned, but you are right to continue in case we fail. If we fail, we _will_ lose Atlantis."

There was an attempted dial in but it was aborted and connection was refused. Miko stood on the Command Deck with Elizabeth as they watched the first visible sign that Atlantis' could do as her people had reported. Miko turned to Chuck. "Atlantis will dial out to outpost Defensio Centum, and the Jumpers will all exit through the Gate. When they return the Gate will open for their return. Do not worry about Wraith intervention or GDO signals. Atlantis is able to resist and intervene at this time. Simply watch and report. Atlantis will do the rest."

The Gate dialed the fastest they'd ever observed and Jumpers lowered from the docking bay one after the other.

Miko turned to Elizabeth. "You were right about the energy required for this battle. We do not have enough. But that is my job."

The Gate dialed out once again. Miko ran down the stairs and stood before the Gate. She turned as she reached it. "This is outpost Fastigium Duo. It will signal you with that designation when I return. It has what we need. I do not need help with retrieval but please, I will not be in a Jumper so do not shoot me when I return." She turned and stepped through, and the Gate wormhole dissolved in an instant.

Dr. Weir turned to Chuck. "Contact the Armory. Tell them we may stand and fight. Put me comm, and how long before the ships arrive?"

Chuck checked his scanners, "About forty-five minutes," then nodded.

"Attention. As many of you have learned, in the last few minutes we've received news of two outposts previously unknown to us. We are basing our delayed evacuation on the hope these bases can provide what we need for this emergency. Please continue with your personal evacuation orders unless already otherwise ordered."

And then she paced. Ten minutes. Twenty.

Radek Zelenka called over comm. "Dr. Weir, we have readied the launch platforms for the drones as Dr. McKay ordered. Do you know when they will arrive? 

The Gate opened, giving Chuck the designation Defensio Centum.

Dr. Weir sighed in relief. "The Gate just opened from Defensio Centum. They're here."

Chuck announced, "The Jumpers are coming through, Dr. Weir. Colonel Sheppard said they're all loaded and will return to reload if there's time."

"Tell him we're almost out of time."

"Yes, ma'am."

It was a stirring sight seeing Jumpers slide silently through the Gate and up into the docking bay out of sight. But the silence ended there. Frantic sounds of unloading of heavy freight was heard as the drones were loaded into launch positions.

The drones were still being unloaded and Jumpers were heading back to Defensio Centum for more and the battle had already begun. Sheppard had abandoned his Jumper to head to the Control Chair. The power of the zpm was fading fast even with every erg of power being poured into the drone batteries, and the city was in near total blackout conditions.

McKay used his radio to contact the Colonel in the Chair Room. "Sheppard, she's not back yet. Should I go to try to help?"

Sheppard grimaced and winced like he had a headache to end all headaches. "Stay by the Gate. She shouldn't be much longer, and when she does get here she's going to need you."

The Gate flashed open as McKay entered the room from the Jumper bay. The guards aimed their weapons toward the wormhole.

McKay yelled, "Don't fire!"

Dr. Weir said, "Chuck?" 

"Outpost Fustigium Duo!"

Dr. Weir shouted, "Weapons down. It should be Dr. Kusinagi."

They waited. One minute. Two.

Then a case slid through the Gate.

Dr. Weir was too astonished to speak.

Not McKay. "She did it, Sheppard!" Orders went out immediately. "Zelenka, Simpson, Thomason. To the Gate. Now. Zpm's are waiting."

Cheers could be heard through the Gate Room, and Kusinagi backed through the Gate with a sledge with a stack of nine zpms besides the three in the case that she'd slid through before her.

"Roddy, help me. This load is heavy." Then the rest of the crew McKay had ordered arrived.

"Sheppard. She's back. She's got them. We'll have one installed in five minutes. Can you hold on?"

He could hear Sheppard yell in his ear, and he winced, but it was a good yell.

"Come on. Let's move! Zelenka take the first one. We've had the ports ready to receive them for months, just hoping. Now get moving!"

**Battle: Atlantis**

The aftermath of the battle may have been the most difficult part. Dr. Weir called the weary combatants into the conference room. They all gratefully grabbed hot drinks and snacks and sat for the debrief. Miko had requested that Carson come, too.

Dr. Weir began with a statement of wonderment that only caused deep worry for the others. "A dozen zpms. What a treasure! We can surely use the extra power, and the IOA and Earth are in desperate need of power for the Chair in Antarctica and for our ships. The Daedalus could make the trip from Earth so much faster... or we could just open the Gate in an emergency without worrying, because Earth would have the power to send us whatever we need."

Sheppard, McKay, and Kusinagi exchanged worried glances that did not go unnoticed by Dr. Weir. The door opened and a sheepish Dr. Carson Beckett had arrived. He stood in the doorway, unsure of his welcome.

Miko smiled warmly. "At last. Welcome, Carson-san." Then she turned to Dr. Weir. "We have other concerns, Dr. Weir."

"What's wrong? What are you worried about? This will solve so many problems."

Sheppard sighed before speaking, and Dr. Weir knew she wouldn't like what he had to say.

"The zpms have to stay here, Dr. Weir. For one thing, they're not ours. They were released for our use by Atlantis herself. They belong to her."

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You talk like Atlantis is, what, sentient? It's a city. Run by a computer. It has no rights to anything, and more important, no way to dictate to us what happens here or with the zpms. Earth needs them."

McKay looked less than happy. "Dictate? Didn't you see that she controls the Gate? You don't think Atlantis should have a say in this matter? Atlantis is sentient. She's been feeding us information that we'd need and could access in an emergency. You don't think that makes her sentient?"

"No, I don't. I know all three of you _feel _some kind of mental connection to the city, but that doesn't prove sentience. It's... technology."

Miko whispered, "If you prick us, do we not bleed ?*"

Dr. Weir just looked irritated. "What does a quote from The Merchant of Venice have to do with Atlantis, Dr. Kusinagi?"

"Most of our great literature is in her memory, Dr. Weir. If she hurts, if she grieves, isn't she as sentient as anyone here? Whenever she loses one of her people, she grieves. Atlantis knows she's sentient because she feels. She hurts when one of her descendants is lost... Marcus... Peter..." Miko sobbed softly. "It hurts to be sentient, so she MUST be as real as you or I." She looked at Sheppard and McKay. I know you've felt it, too."

They glanced at each other and both looked uncomfortable, but both nodded agreement.

Dr. Weir sighed. "This is ridiculous. You know the IOA will not allow us to keep the zpms. We'll be lucky to keep the three we now have in place."

A ghostly, vaguely human, form appeared in the area near the door. Dr. Weir gasped and the others stood quietly and greeted her as, "Atlantis."

_/I am glad to see you my children. John, my defender; Rodney, who sustains me; Miko, guardian of remembrance; and Carson, my hesitant son. It is good to finally speak to all of you in a form you can see./ _The ghostly form shifted it's focus to Dr. Weir. _/If only I could have spoken to you as I did to those of my Alteran children. I grieve for those lost, even those who were deaf to my attention. I'm sorry I couldn't reach you but I am here now./_

_/I have much I could say, but there are only a few things that truly matter. One is the matter of those resident on my city. You are welcome to stay, as are those refugees who flee the Wraith. For their defense I have released the drones and the zpms for use in the city. But do not be deceived, they are Atlantis' resources to defend against the Wraith./_

_/Second, Dr. Weir, do you truly believe that if these items were released to Earth, the so-called Balance of Power... better called the Balance of Terror... would continue as it has? Would it not be out-of-balance? Wouldn't chaos be the result?/_

_/Third, I am declaring my independence, of Earth, the IOA, and any Pegasus entity that may try to interfere./_

_/Fourth, I consider all of you here at this time, my citizens./_

_/Dr. Weir. Do you understand these demands? Will you transmit these demands to Earth and any governing bodies that need to be informed?/_

Dr. Weir looked furious, then resigned. "I will do the informing, as you ask, but the consequences are beyond my ability to predict. I am sure there will be repercussions."

_/I am not against aiding the defense of Earth against agressors. If a zpm is needed, and drones also, I will not withhold them. But that would be a concession to be discussed later after negotiations have begun and my basic demands agreed to./_

Dr. Weir nodded thoughtfully. "An appeasement."

_/Of a kind./_

Dr. Weir looked confused. "What do you mean exactly?"

_/I will allow Earth to use the defensive outpost against all of Earth's enemies. Although, if action is taken by one country against another with, as you call them, weapons of mass destruction, they should expect me to... interfere./_

Dr. Weir sighed. She knew Earth politics too well. "They will never accept that."

_/This is not to be part of the negotiations. I have always retained tenuous contact with my Earth outpost. I always hoped that my Alteran children would use it to contact me. But this also is one of my demands. I need them to realize that I am not threatening action, I am threatening defense, of the people, of Earth governments, of the Earth itself, but only if I must. It is their duty, their responsibility, to make sure I need not act./_

Dr. Weir said sarcastically. "Riight. 'We came in peace for all mankind'. Do you think we haven't heard, or thought, that before."

_/An apt quote, Doctor, and from your own NASA, as you probably recall. Ask them to remember that Earth was once my home, and now that I know that some of my Alteran children still survive there, I will defend them to my full... capability. If they consider that a threat, so be it./_

_/And now about the city. My citizens should know me as these four do. I can accomplish this if Carson will approve the technique. I know that changes worry him, that's one reason he has hidden from my contact./_

Carson gulped. "I – I would ha' to study ye' techniques, Atlantis, before ah could agree."

_/Of course, Doctor, only if you agree and with each individual's consent. Now, Miko, guardian of remembrance, help them to remember./_

**Children of Atlantis**

All emotions left Miko's face as the others watched. But even today, here, faced with Atlantis in visible form, Carson balked. But even he was finally drawn into the link that her mind wove between them with Atlantis' help. Their remembrance of, and with, the others came to the forefront of each of their conscious thoughts. As the others joined with her, Dr. Weir was allowed to watch and listen, but she could not experience it as the others did.

Carson squirmed, red-faced, as he tried one last time to deny his connection. "Can't ya' see? I wish I could join you, but I'm too afraid. Even Atlantis must understand."

Miko asked tenderly, "Do you remember the fireflies, Carson-san? I remember dancing in the night when I was a child, and the fireflies were all around me. Atlantis gave us this memory to share, and we danced and danced till the dawn light, all of us. Johnny, Roddy, Carson, and me."

"I can imagine, but I can't see it, Mieko."

Miko smiled fondly. "You called me Mieko. That's what I was called then, when I was young, and Atlantis remembered for me... for us. And it was like I was home again. What did Atlantis remember for you, Carson?"

He chuckled quietly in wonder. "Me mum. All the family gathered for holiday. Lights and candles and the wee ones running through the cool night air. Wind in our hair, and free. Like ne'er before or since. Those were days ah thought would ne'er come again, but Atlantis remembered for me. Yes. 'Ah remember, wild and free and our faces red from the cold."

Sheppard grinned, leaned back and closed his eyes. "My dad had a private jet. We flew cross country a lot on his business and he took me along when I was young. Dave was in school and he was so jealous. And me... I'd sit in the plane and close my eyes and feel every uplift, downdraft, and crosswind. I could feel it in my bones, like I was part of the sky itself. I'd try to explain it to Dave but it just made him more mad, and me... well, it just seemed to divide us. I missed Dave, more than he knew. I still do, even though I have Atlantis and she lets me fly to places I've never been, through Gates, under sea, into space and beyond, even through the heart of stars, and I carry all of you with me."

Rodney looked sad at first as he stared down at his hands gripping the table. "I remember. My parents were always so frightened of my allergies. Mom was always nervous. She always read every ingredient and if something was different she'd just throw it out. Dad would be furious, at her, at me, at my being different and difficult. I think they decided not to have any more kids because of me, and then... surprise! Jeanie came, and she was a sweet baby. An easy baby. But me, being so smart, that made things worse. I was bored and I'd always do things that would confound my teachers and they'd call in my parents... but at night... oh, I remember... I'd hear Jeanie babble to herself and it would make me smile. Then I would look up at the stars through my bedroom window and they looked so alive; drawing me in, and outside myself. So beautiful as they twirled around the heavens throughout the night, and I read everything I could about them, and there was never enough, I wanted to know more... and now I do... and still, there's so much more... Atlantis tells me more every night. She tells us everything."

...

**Summation**

_And she is the city, Atlantis. City of light and warmth once again. City of her children. Hope of Pegasus. _

End

baby-name/boy/miko#name-origin

Meanings and history of the name Miko**:**

Hebrew name meaning child of God.  
Japanese name meaning god like child; old name for temple priests.

wiki/Miko

In Shinto, a miko (巫女) is a shrine (jinja) maiden or a supplementary priestess. Miko were once likely seen as a shaman but are understood in modern Japanese culture to be an institutionalized role in daily shrine life, trained to perform tasks, ranging from sacred cleansing to performing the sacred Kagura dance.

Miekois a feminine Japanese given name

wiki/Mieko

fastigium: in Latin: noun: meanings: culmination, summit, pinnacle, exalted rank, utmost, etc.

(sigh. That's all the Latin I know, and I had to look it up. I hope it's used in a correct manner.)

.

_If you prick us, do we not bleed?_

wiki/The_Merchant_of_Venice

**Apollo 11** plaque inscription: "Here men from the planet Earth first set foot upon the Moon July 1969, A.D. We came in peace for all mankind" in capital letters. The statement "We came in peace for all mankind" is derived from the 1958 National Aeronautics and Space Act's declaration of policy and purpose:

wiki/Lunar_plaque


End file.
